The Worst BubblegumCrisis2040 fanfic Ever Written
by breaktherules
Summary: Just like the title says. This story will either be deleted or revised.


Disclaimer: I do not own BGC2040. (Unfortunately I DO own me and my lack of a brain.) This is one of the stupidest ideas ever. This is rated T for language, slight shoujo-ai and total embarrassment!

'_The Worst Bubblegum Crisis 2040 fanfic ever written'_

Linna, Sylia, Nene and Mackey all stood around impatiently.

"When do you think they'll get here, Sylia?" Linna asked her silver haired leader.

"Soon, I hope. That woman is ruining the reputation of the Knight Sabers and yours especially Linna!" Sylia told the green Knight Saber seriously.

"Why is it so bad to be in a relationship with me? " the brown haired woman asked curiously.

"She might have made me a bitch in some chapters but at least she let Mackie and I stay together! She's okay in my book!" Nene laughed, as her boyfriend nodded beside her.

"Have you not read her latest chapter of our romance? My God." Sylia sighed, as she looked at Linna, who rolled her eyes in agreement.

----------------------------

The Pit-

Priss ran into the pit followed by a petite woman with reddish blonde hair. The woman went and stood beside Linna and immediately began to talk to her.

Priss came over to Sylia. "The damn woman never stops talking! And what's worse is that she made me listen to her sing!" the tall woman complained.

"Did you tell her why she's here?" Sylia asked quietly.

"I told her the Knight Saber's had something to discuss with her, that's all." Priss responded seriously.

Sylia looked over at the woman who was jabbering away at Linna and Nene. She was only a few inches taller than the blonde hacker.

"She really should tone down her hair color. I've never seen such hair." the Knight Saber leader mused.

"Yeah, she isn't an anime character. Hasn't she heard of Bleach? " Priss jeered.

"Well, lets get this over with.." Sylia said as she approached the woman.

-------------------------------

"Why do you have everybody mistake me for a man in your story? I don't look anything like a man, now do I? You made me a pill head, a teenage prostitute and gay! I oughta beat your ass!" Priss yelled at the author of the offending story.

"Uh..sorry?" she shrugged "Hey, have you heard of the White Stripes? Have you ever played their songs in your shows? Do you play piano? Do you like Audioslave? Can you..."

"Shut up!" the singer yelled. (GOD! This woman was DENSE!)

"Calm down, Priss. I want to talk with our guest." Sylia Stingray said as she went and sat down next to the woman.

"U...Uh..you sure have pretty eyes..." the woman told her.

"Hmm, you remind me of Nicole Kidman." Sylia responded thoughtfully.

"Oh gee...thanks." the reddish haired woman said, obviously not thrilled. "Why not Angelina Jolie?" she asked.

Sylia exchanged a look with Priss. (This woman WAS dense!)

"I am concerned because of the way you are portraying me and my members in your stories. You killed Nigel off, put me in a sexual relationship with Linna and then turned me into an alcoholic bitch! Furthermore, you never write about the greatest threat of our society- _Rogue Boomers!_ You don't have any of us fighting boomers, or putting on the hardsuits or any action at all! Explain yourself!" Sylia demanded.

"Uh...Sorry? Hey, do you know you look just like Infurita from El Hazard? You two could be twins! Do you have any hot new dresses in a size 10? Oh! I need shoes too! In a size 8 please?" the author of the offending stories asked in her usual mindless way.

Sylia walked away from the woman. "Where's my scotch? I think I need a drink..".

"Hey! I want a scotch too, okay?" the redheaded women yelled..

------------------------

"I appreciate that you felt bad I was the only one without anyone at the end of the series, but you made me act OOC and get pregnant. You also turned my parents into psycho's and Misaki into a jerk." Linna explained to the author of the offending stories.

"But thanks for giving me someone to love, I mean both Sylia and Priss? Wow." she whispered gratefully into the womans ear.

The woman smiled back at her. "Anytime, I just want to see you happy. You were my favorite character of the show by the way." she told her.

"I was?" the brown haired woman asked in a flattered voice .

"Yeah, you still are. I'll make sure you have happy endings. I won't leave you stranded naked on a desert island, I swear." the author reassured her.

---------------------------------------------

"So, can you show me how to hack into Sylia's bank account?" the woman asked Nene, with a pad and paper ready to take notes.

"Sure...you ..." Nene began.

"No, Nene!" Sylia reprimanded, as she shook her head furiously at the two women.

"Uh..sorry, Sylia says no." the blonde hacker told the disappointed woman.

"Damn! Oh well!" the author shrugged helplessly. "Can I have another scotch then? And make it a double!" she asked.

----------------------

Priss motioned over to Sylia.

"Sylia, we got two young women up at the Silky doll. They seem a little suspicious, one is really pretty with blonde hair and big tits. She's got a small woman with her and I heard them talking about taking out a red headed target." Priss told her boss worriedly.

Sylia smiled. "Ah, that's Mireille and Kirika. I hired them just in case. Why don't you take our guest up to meet them." she instructed Priss.

"Sylia, you can't be serious? You hired Noir? The stories aren't that bad, are they?" the singer asked incredulously.

"It seems the author also likes to write stories about them too. We'll let the two professionals decide what to do with her." Sylia said firmly.

(Damn, I never knew writing fanfic could be so dangerous) Priss said, as she went to get the author of the offending stories. Soon she wouldn't be offending anyone anymore it seemed...

END

A/N- The worst fanfic evah! Why? Hell, I don't know. I promise to never do it again. No FLAMES( HA HA HA) Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yuumura are from Noir. FYI


End file.
